


First Meetings

by orphan_account



Series: Dæmons [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dæmons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't at all sure about this 'meet the team' business but Lorena assures him it'll be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=421694#t421694) on November 1, 2011.

Tony stepped into the conference room with a bit of hesitation and [Lorena](http://lh4.ggpht.com/mjbmeister/R-Pz_X83IaI/AAAAAAAAC-Q/OVJ2ERBgHA8/s800/california-spangled-cat.JPG.jpg) curled tighter around his neck. It was one thing to privatize world peace and run off without a care (as Pepper said many times during the months they dated); it was another thing entirely to put on the Iron Man suit and work as a cog in a larger wheel.

 _It'll be all right_ Lorena's voice whispered in his ear, her nose bumping his earlobe as she shifted on his shoulder. The two of them looked around at the large room. Obviously the Norse God Fury had mentioned during Tony's NDA signing was the giant blond man, a ginormous hammer dangling from one fist. Tony decided to find a seat away from him, walking to the other side of the conference table so he wouldn't even have to pass behind the alien without a dæmon. It gave him the chills, just remembering the bedtime stories of those Separated from the other half.

Tony his his nervousness as he always did, behind an exuberant greeting to Natalie. Natasha. Whoever she really was – Tony had yet to forgive her for stabbing him in the neck and he remembered the way her dæmon had perched on Lorena's head. Almost hidden in her hair, [Mikael](http://animal-world.com/encyclo/reptiles/scorpions/images/StripedScorpionWHSp_AP7I.jpg) eyed the California Spangled cat on Tony's shoulder and waved one of his legs warningly. Lorena snapped at him in return.

“Go away, Tony,” the woman said, busy tapping on the table-computer she sat in front of. Tony took a chair three seats to her right and Lorena licked her front paws in a display of nonchalance. The duo watched with interest as an over-muscled young man sat right next to her, but he was too far away to hear their short conversation. Tony couldn't see a sign of his dæmon anywhere but as he didn't give off that screaming sense of wrongness, the genius figured she was hidden extremely well.

Tony swore his lip curled of its own accord when Fury ushered in another blond man, easily standing above six feet. A [golden retriever](http://www.discoveringgoldenretrievers.com/images/golden-retriever.jpg) followed at his heels and Tony smirked. Of course Captain America would have the most recognizable dæmon, known for her loyalty and easy-going nature. A third man entered the room shortly before Fury shut the door, a [green iguana](http://www.generalexotics.com/images/Green_Iguana.jpg) riding on his white lab coat. Tony smiled as the man who could only be Dr. Bruce Banner took a chair across the table. He couldn't wait to talk to him about the fascinating double-nature his life now was.

Fury cleared his throat and the six of them looked up expectantly. Tony gave a wave when he was introduced, fingers waggling at Captain America. He would be very easy to poke fun at, Tony could already tell. Being a part of this super-secret boy band wouldn't be dull, at the very least.


End file.
